


What Am I?! *A Death The Kid Soul Eater Love Story* (Note: Just DTK/OC Love)

by Keira



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira/pseuds/Keira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl wakes up in Death City, not sure where she is. But when she accidently transforms into a weapon, she freaks and wonders what she is. Can this girl be of help to Death Weapon Meister Academy, and the students and teachers in it? Or will her fears make her an enemy to them all? Read to find out!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

The hot and evil-looking sun seemingly laughed at the girl, her clothes all soaked with sweat and dried blood. The girl glared at the sun, but stopped when she went realized it seemed to stare back her, and her eyes wandered to the building in front of her. It was a huge building, the biggest the girl has ever seem. She looked at all the spikes, candles and skulls on it and gulped. "I don't know if I should ask for information here. Maybe there is some other place, like a gift shop for this freaky town?!" She said, nervously laughing as she looked around. "There doesn't seem to be anyone around... Maybe this building is an office? ... No, too freaky looking. I got it! Its a jail! That means there must be some police here or something!" The girl said, talking to herself for reassurance as she made her way up the stairs, the heat making her vision blurry; and most likely the blood-loss too. She walked up to a door next to a part of the skull that had spikes in it, looking all around for signs of life. She knocked, the door opening with a creak, scaring the girl. "I gotta calm down... But I cant! This place is too freaky!!!" She said, holding herself as she walked down the hall, her footsteps echoing. She walked to a door where she heard voices coming from and she knocked on quietly on it, making the voices instantly quiet down as she heard rolling, then a fall and some giggles accompany it. "Are kids in there?" She questioned, looking at the opening door which a man walked through and looked at the girl. She noticed behind him was what looked to be a classroom, most kids staring at her. "Yes?" The man asked, looking at the girl. He had gray, choppy hair, glasses on his face that had stiches on it. Stiches were also on his white lab coat and gray shirt, but his black pants were still in one piece. But the first thing the girl noticed about the man was the giant screw that went through his head, and she backed up. The man stared at her, seeming to stare into her soul, and her back hit the wall. "W-why do you have a s-screw in your h-head?" She asked, fear in her small voice. The man looked at the girl and saw the innocence in her eyes, smiling at the thought of dissecting someone that seemed so pure. "I did some experiments and implanted it in my head," He said, watching the girl as her face went from scared to confused. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice raw with fear. The man looked at her and sighed, not ready for such a difficult task in the middle of class. "Come inside for a bit so I can hand my class their tests and we can talk while they are working," He said, walking back into the classroom, the girl slowly following behind. Everyone in the class stared at her as she walked behind the teacher, hoping for some type of excitement and excuse to not do the test. But they all sighed as the stitched-up teacher handed them tests and started their test. "I am Professor Stein, and this is my classroom. You are in the Death Weapon Meister Academy, located in Death City, Nevada," Professor Stein said, making some students look up to hear more and some question why someone would need to know where they are if they're the ones who came here in the first place. The girl stared at her dusty boots, wore down by walking a lot. "I, um. I'm sorry. I know this sounds weird, but do people usually wake up on a random street here?" She asked, making the professor raise his eyebrows. "No, I don't believe they do..." He replied, looking at the girl, who sighed. "I am very sorry for interrupting your class..." She said, trailing off. "Who are you?" The professor asked, observing the signs she was showing of being nervous. She was chewing on her fingernail, and she was constantly looking around, her light blue eyes searching for danger. Her long brown hair and clothes were covered in dust from the desert outside. But what got Stein's attention the most was that she was covered in dry blood, staining her shirt along her stomach. Blood was also visible on her arms and legs, but not as much as her stomach, since they appeared to only be minor scratches. Her head also had blood on it, near her forehead and in her hair, lines on dried blood running down her face like tears. She looked like she was in a fight, or maybe she was mugged. Her clothes were all ripped up, the worst being the gash on her stomach from what looks to be a sword or knife. She looks in pain, staring at the professor who was staring at her. "Who am I? My name is Sydney Graves," She said, smiling and looking at the students who were also staring at her. "Well, Sydney. Since I have tests to grade, I will ask some of my students to escort you to Lord Death. I'm sure he will help more than I can," Stein said, thinking of the possible ways to dissect this young girl. "Oh, thank you!" She said, bowing to the man and attracting attention from most of the students and she stood straight up and looked at the man, smiling. "You can read a book while you wait, class will be another hour long as we wait for these idiots to finish their tests," Said the professor, glaring at the students. "Okay. And thanks again, Professor Stein," Sydney said, picking up one of the books that was taught to the class and sitting down in the front row, no one next to or behind her. She started reading and Stein sat on his rolling chair, glancing at the clock, impatiently waiting for the school day to be over. Sydney read while the other students took their tests, already one done and handing it to the professor. 'This place seems interesting...'


	2. Fight and Fear

The last student handed in his test to Professor Stein, who sighed and got up from his chair. "Class dismissed. Everyone but Maka Albarn, Death The Kid, Black Star and their weapons may leave," He said in a monotone voice. Everyone got up and soon the only ones remaining where the ones called up, the Professor and Sydney, who was so into her book that she didn't here anything said or notice everyone leave. "Maka, Kidd. Since you two are my more trustworthy students, I'd like you to escort Ms. Sydney to Lord Death; since I have tests to grade. And since Black Star is nosy and would've followed anyway, he may go to. And I might as well let you all take your weapons, since you will all go anyway," He said, looking at the students in front of him, who were all looking at the girl reading and not noticing a single thing around her. "I bet you could scream in her ear and she wouldn't notice~!" Black Star said, walking up to the girl who didn't even glance up once, making the attention obsessed ninja angry. "HEY! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD WAS HERE?!?!?!" He yelled, right in her ear, but got no response or even a glance over to him. Thankfully Tsubaki was behind him, or he would've attacked her for the disrespect. Stein sighed, mumbling, "Stupid kids," and sitting back in his chair. "Excuse me, Ms. Graves? We are here to escort you to Lord Death," Maka politely said, but also not getting a response. "She seems like she in inside the book, like she isn't even here anymore..." Soul said in wonder, poking the girl on her head, making her wince and look at him. Everyone had surprised expressions on their faces since she looked up when poked. "Please don't touch me. I am currently reading about the history of these thing called 'Meisters'. This is a very fascinating book, I wonder why it seems so much like a real history book?" She questioned, glancing at all the students around her. "What do you mean? That book is our history book," Maka stated, making the girl widen her eyes in surprise. "Really? But everything in here seems so fake~!" Sydney said in amazement as she inspected the book. "Excuse me, but we were asked to take you to Lord Death. So could you please follow us?" Tsubaki said, standing the closest to the girl and noticing what covered her clothes and hair, and exclaimed, "Are you okay? You are covered in dry blood?!" Everyone looked closer at the girl and saw that Tsubaki was correct. "Yeah, I am okay. I just woke up like this, so I don't know if I was hurt badly or not," Sydney replied, making them all widen their eyes in surprised. "Lets go see my father," Death The Kid said, a tone of impatience in his voice. "Kid! She was probably hurt bad and doesn't want to worry us! Why do you have to sound so mean?!" Maka yelled, ready with a book to do a Maka-Chop on Kid's head. "Its not like that~! Kid is just mad that this girl isn't symmetrical at all~!" Patty said, smiling. "It's just that her hair is all messed up! And her clothes are torn in asymmetrical places! And that cut on her cheek! It's to horrible to look at~!" Kid said, making Sydney look right at him, anger in her eyes. "Well, Mr. OCD. I just woke up on the ground in the dirt and dust covered in the stuff! I have no idea where exactly I am, or why I am here! I am covered in dried blood and scratches, my stomach feeling like I was stabbed all the way through, and my head feels about ready to explode!!! I have no patience to hear a whiney kid complain about how I look, cuz I haven't even looked in a mirror or made myself presentable cuz I want out of my mind wondering where in hell I was! So I am sorry that whoever did this to me had no care in the world about how symmetrical I looked when they attacked me and left me here!!!" Sydney yelled, out of breathe and gasping as she left the room, her hands clenched into fists. Sydney walked out, not caring where she was headed as long at it was away from the stupid OCD kid. "That was so not cool Kid. She seemed pretty upset," Soul said to Kid, who had a surprised expression frozen on his face. They all followed left to go look for Sydney, deciding to split up into the normal three teams to look for her. Meanwhile, Sydney was far down one of the many hallways, making turns at random, not caring if she got lost. "That stupid bastard! Who does he think he is?! I wish I didn't even come to this stupid Death Weapon Academy thing!" She said, punching the wall to her left with her right hand, not even flinching as she heard the loud crack that her wrist made, nor did she care that is was too numb to move anymore. Sydney just stormed off, looking for some way out of the hell-hole she was in. She stopped looking at a giant door at the end of the hall when her stomach made a loud noise, signaling it was starving and reminding Sydney she didn't know the last time she ate or drank anything. "I guess I gotta go back if I wanna get some food. If they give me any..." She said, turning around and looking at the many halls that she could've gone through, not knowing which way she did. "Oh great! Now I'm starting and lost! Looks like I'm gonna die here! Goodbye, cruel world! If only life had been kinda to me to let me live a bit longer!" Sydney said, dramatically falling to the floor, looking at the ceiling. "Maybe one of these rooms has food?" She questioned, glancing at the giant door that stopped the hallway and stood up. She listened for voices on the other side of it, and when she heard none, opened the door. It creaked loudly and Sydney quickly glanced around, looking for signs of someone hearing to noise. When she sighed in relief, she looked in the dark room, when fear struck her. She frantically held the door for support as her legs gave out, looking into the darkness for the reason of the fear, seeing nothing but nothing. She scooted backwards, out of the door and into the hall until her back hit the other wall. She glanced everywhere, afraid of everything, and watched as the door slowly closed, not making the slightest noise as it closed shut. All around her every shadow seemed to jump at her and the sound of footsteps slowly walking toward her made her lose it. She held her head in her arms, hoping everything went away and she could wake up... somewhere else. 'Anywhere but that room!'


	3. Found and Change

Death The Kid was slowly making his way down one of the many confusing hallways. "I don't think we'll find her, Kid!" Liz said, walking on the left side of Kid. "Well I think she is waiting for us~!" Patty contradicted, smiling. Death The Kid said nothing, thinking about the fight he had with the girl, making her run away in the first place. 'The words she said, the way she said them with such emotion, such pain. I wonder what happened to her?' He wondered, glancing at the never-ending hall. "Oh~! Look~!" Patty said, running head of them, out of sight in seconds as the girl disappeared. "What could she be up too?" Kid asked, trying to see Patty. "Hey, Kid! I found the girl~!" Patty yelled, and in seconds they could see them both, Patty standing above Sydney, who was holding her head. Kid walked a bit faster and squatted to try to get her attention. "Hey! Sydney! Are you okay?" Liz asked, the girl not responding, somewhat worrying the group. "It's just like when she was reading..." Kid said, and Patty poked Sydney's cheek, making the girl glance up. Her face was red with tears streaming down her face. She looked terrified, her eyes looked like she already lost hope. Kid looked right in her eyes, and saw just how much she was hurting. "Come on, get up," He said, pulling her arm to make her stand, her head looking down at her feet. Kid noticed that when she stood, her right arm was hanging limply by her side. "Looks like she punched the wall," Liz stated, looking at a crack in the way that would normally make Kid go crazy, but he couldn't get Sydney's pained expression out of his mind. "Lets take her to my father. Maybe we will meet the others on the way?" Kid questioned, and lightly pulled Sydney's left hand as they turned around, not even glancing at the giant door that was slightly open. They walked slowly, Sydney walking as if she was in a trance and making Liz worry. "Hey, Sydney. Are you okay?" Liz quietly asked, walking next to the silent girl. It took several minutes for her to reply, "I think so..." Soon they could hear the chatter of Black Star and Soul talking, the girls not far behind. "Hey! You found her!" Black Star said, and they all stopped a few feet from each other. "What's wrong with her?" Maka asked, both her and Tsubaki looking over at the girl who didn't respond. "We don't know. We found her-" "Shut up," Kid was interrupted by Sydney, who was suddenly looking up and down the hall at nothing. Everyone was silent as she just stared, only Maka noticing how her eyes focused and unfocused at random and glanced down the hall where Sydney was. When she saw nothing, Maka glanced back, now seeing Sydney smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away. It was just that he made me so mad, so I just wanted to leave. But I got lost and then he found me~! So I guess we all are going to meet this 'Lord Death' guy, right?" Sydney asked, making everyone in the group confused; except for Patty, who was suddenly serious. "We should head back... We might be able to find a giraffe on our way home if we hurry, Liz!" Patty said, making everyone sigh in relief that most everyone was normal. No one really knew how Sydney was, and they all headed to see Lord Death. Sydney only saw darkness again as she was pulled by the OCD boy with asymmetrical hair. Oh how she wanted to tell him that, but she couldn't, still feeling the fear that invaded her every thought. "Hiya Kiddo! Watcha up to?!" A childish man's voice said, making everything visible again and the fear momentary gone. "Professor Stein told us to bring her hear. We don't know what for though, she just knocked on the door right before we were about to get our tests," Kid said to his father, who looked at the girl who was staring at him. "Hi! I am Lord Death! Or some people call me Shinigami-Sama! But you can just call me Lord Death!" The masked Shinigami said to the girl, who smiled. "So you are the Shinigami from the history book? So it was true! Does that mean those monsters actually exist?! Do people really kill people for their souls?! Does-" "Maka!!!" A red-headed man said, making his way to the pigtailed girl, who shoved a book in his face when he tried to give her a hug. Sydney looked at him, confused to why he was crying. "Spirit, could you please tell me what you see when you look at this girl?" The Shinigami asked, everyone confused while the red-headed man looked at the girl. "I just see a girl who looks hurt. Is she okay?" Spirit asked, surprised at how serious the man was. "And Maka. Could you please look at her soul and tell me what you see?" Lord Death asked Spirit's daughter, who concentrated and looked at the confused girl. "I don't know what I see. It seems at though her soul is broken. It's all in pieces and looks like its covered in blood... What's that mean, Shinigami-Sama?" Maka asked, confused at what she saw. Both of the reapers, Lord Death and Death The Kid looked closer at Sydney, who had a scared expression on her face. "What's that mean?!" The scared girl asked, causing Black Star to stand next to both reapers and make a thinking face. "Black Star, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked, hoping someone's question gets answered. "Hmmm..." All three said at the same time, causing Sydney to slowly back up. "See nothing," Black Star said, sighing at his attempt. Patty and Liz were behind Sydney as she bumped into them, causing all three to fall over and Sydney to panic. She suddenly felt a change and opened her eyes to see them all stare at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sydney said, trying to turn around to face the two girls, but found that she couldn't. She looked down and saw a weapon on her, but a second later she tried to move and saw she couldn't. The weapon that she saw wasn't on her, it was her!!! "What the hell! What happened! Help! Oh my god!!!" She yelled, starting to hyperventilate as more panic set in, and she felt another change and she was suddenly she was a double-bladed scythe. And that is where she lost it, she panicked all kind of things happened at once. The cloudy room spin, the red-headed man reaching out for her, and the fear coming back again, but instead of freezing her, it made her scream and hold her head in pain as she transformed back into her human self and pass out, caught by Spirit who was trying to show his daughter he could be reliable. But the thought that was in everyone mind was, 'What in the name of Lord Death happened?!'


	4. Chapter 4: Decision

"Look, Maka! I can be a good father!" The red-headed Death Scythe said to his daughter, who scoffed at him. Everyone was staring at the passed out girl, wondering what to do. "So, she's a Weapon? Does that mean she'll go to this school?" Soul asked, his hands in his pocket. "Yes. But she didn't even know what she was, so she most likely wont be in your class. But we will make sure she will have a good time here and find a Meister, right Stein?!" Lord Death asked the gray-headed professor, who just walked in. "Uh, sure. But what about her not knowing anything about where she came from? And her soul, its changed," Stated Stein, who's comment made the Shinigami get closer to him. "What do you mean?" The Lord asked the Professor, who shrugged. "Her soul wasn't like that when I first saw her. It only had cracks in it, but this one is falling apart. Do you think it is madness affecting her?" Stein whispered the last part to Lord Death, who replied, "I don't know. I've never heard of a soul looking broken like hers. Yours is all stitched up, so do you think you can fix hers?" The professor's inner self was astatic, he was actually getting permission to dissect someone. It thrilled him, but he had to keep calm. "But there is no guarantee she wont be affected by madness like me," Whispered Stein, looking at the unconscious girl in his old partners arms. Meanwhile, Kid was having his own conversation with Soul. "Her soul changed? Does that mean she has weird powers or something?" Soul asked the young reaper. "I don't know. The only things I know that can do that are witches, when they disguise themselves as normal people," Kid replied, both staring at the girl, who's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes looked clouded over, like she was seeing something that wasn't there, or seeing nothing at all. Her eyes suddenly focused on one of the two boys, her eyes widening. "Brother! Big brother! Oh how I missed you!!!" Sydney yelled, hugging Soul, who was confused. "Um, Sydney? I'm not your brother," Soul said, who pulled her off, holding her shoulders, who smiled like he was playing a joke on her. "Stop joking, Ray-Ray~! I know you are mad at me, but I can make it up to you! How about I agree to your deal~!" Sydney said, smiling with her thumbs up. Soul was shocked that she thought he was her brother when he isn't, so he looked at Kid for help, since he was closest. "Sydney. Soul isn't your brother. Do you remember what happened?" Kid asked Sydney, who stared at him. "Is this him, Ray-Ray? I guess I could go with the deal, since you already promised..." She said, sighing and looking at Kid. "So your names Zack, right?" She asked him, making Kid look in despair. "Sydney, could you please stop this? Its just that they aren't who you think they are," Tsubaki said, holding Sydney's face so she only say her. "Um, your names Tsubaki, right? Why are you here? Don't you go to that weird school I had in my dream?" Sydney said, her voice sad and confused. "It wasn't a dream and your brother isn't here," She replied, letting Sydney look at Soul. She widened her eyes and blushed in embarrassment and said in a quiet voice, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I thought it was a dream..." Soul smiled his usual wide smile, showing his sharp teeth. "It's ok," Both Kid and Soul said at the same time. "So, now that that whole crazy part is over... The real star is here to take the show!!!" Black Star yelled, getting a Maka-Chop for yelling that too close to her ear. "Excuse me, Sydney Graves. We have decided to have Professor Stein take care of you so he can try and fix your soul," Lord Death said, smiling at the girl, though she couldn't see it. "The Stitches Man? Ok, I guess that's ok," Sydney replied, but all the students were silent as they all thought the same thought, 'He's gonna dissect her?!?!?!' as Stein walked over to the group, with Spirit close behind. "I also want you to train with Maka, Kid and Black Star to help you get used to being a weapon and help you find a Meister. Is that alright, kids?" The Shinigami asked, knowing everyone wouldn't say no to the Lord of Death. "But Father. We still don't know anything about her, or if she already has parents around here. Maybe we could find them?" Kid said, looking at his father. "My parent are dead. They died before I could even know them," Sydney stated, with no emotion in her voice. "Then who took care of you?" Maka asked the girl, who was quiet for a few seconds. "My brother. But... A while ago, I think, we got separated... Maybe I was looking for him?" She replied, holding her head as she spoke, questioning the last part of her sentence. "Well, maybe once you soul is fixed up, you will remember more?" Lord Death said, looking at the girl. She looked scared, but not of them. Of what answers she would find, of what she would remember. Of what that room was, the one down that long hallway. "Well, kids. Its getting late. Time for you all to go home~!" Lord Death said, and soon everyone left the room. The kids all went to their homes, while Sydney followed behind Stein as they walked to his house. The house itself was very big, compared to where Sydney has lived in her life; but not as big as the school they just came from. The house was gray and had stitches on it also, along with a fence around it. As they went through the gate, Sydney asked, "Why are there stitches everywhere around you? Like your face, clothes, and even your house has stitches!" Stein turned the screw in his head three times clockwise before answering, "I am a man of science and everything in the world, including myself, is an experiment. You will also be by experiment, so please don't get to scared. I don't like it when they squirm." He looked at her, hoping to see how scared she was, but saw she was smiling at the man. "That's ok. As long as it is for science, I wont resist. I actually love science, since I spend all my free time reading. I always wanted to dissect a frog!" She said, smiling and confusing the man. 'She may grow on me...'


End file.
